February 14, 2018 NXT results
The February 14, 2018 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Center Stage Theater in Atlanta, Georgia on February 1, 2018. Summary The WWE United Kingdom Title will stay in the hands of Pete Dunne after the brutal brawler outlasted Roderick Strong in a grueling championship showdown. The BruiserWeight's slow, callous attack reigned supreme in the early goings of the championship bout, as the titleholder methodically beat down his challenger, targeting Strong's hands and fingers. After he dropped the champion back-first on top of the steel steps, The Messiah of the Backbreaker turned the momentum in his favor. The champion and challenger went back-and-forth in a marathon clash before Strong seemed to be on the verge of victory following a top-rope Olympic Slam. Amazingly, Dunne kicked out, and the foes continued their punishing fight. The challenger again had the champion in a precarious position with the Strong Hold submission, but Dunne wrenched Strong's injured fingers. The pain sent Strong spiraling out of the ring, and when he tried to reenter the squared circle, the champion met him with a knee to the face. Dunne then connected with the punishing Bitter End to pick up the win and retain his coveted WWE United Kingdom Title. Decked out in all black, the mysterious Aleister Black delivered a rare in-ring address in front of the NXT Universe, proclaiming that the NXT Championship was like a devil on his back. However, before Black could explain further, SAnitY's Killian Dain interrupted. The Beast of Belfast made it clear that he will not stop until the NXT Title is around his waist, promising chaos for Black if he has problem with that. Before Dain could leave, Black informed the hulking Irishman that now he “must fade to Black.” Nick Miller & Shane Thorne continued their impressive reintroduction to NXT, overwhelming their opponents with their superior athleticism and teamwork. TM61 showed no signs of being slowed down by ring rust or Thorne's knee injury that kept them out of action for more than a year. After Thorne hit a cannonball on Duckworth and Skyler in the corner, the Aussie duo dialed up Thunder Valley on Skyler for the victory. Ember Moon left Center Stage Theatre in Atlanta still the NXT Women's Champion, but once again, Shayna Baszler made sure the champion was worse for wear. Despite not being 100 percent heading into this title contest, thanks to Baszler's TakeOver: Philadelphia assault on her arm, Moon wasted no time taking the fight to her challenger, unleashing a flurry of punches on The Queen of Spades at the sound of the bell. Moon took her attack to the next level when she dove head-first through the ropes, taking her adversary out in front of the NXT announce table. Unfortunately for the NXT Women's Champion, the high-risk maneuver further damaged her arm and left her writhing in pain. The Submission Magician took advantage of the opportunity, targeting the champion's taped appendage. Just like she did during their encounter in the City of Brotherly Love, Baszler stomped and wrenched Moon's arm. The ruthless challenger then tossed Moon shoulder-first into the ring post, sending the titleholder flying outside the ring. The former MMA fighter continued her callous attack, kicking and pulling Moon's injured limb through the steel barricade. Then, out of nowhere, Kairi Sane appeared and launched herself off the top of the steel steps with an elbow to Baszler. The bell rang as Baszler picked up the victory via Disqualification, but The Pirate Princess was not done with her attack. Sane — who was assaulted by Baszler back on the Dec. 27, 2017, episode of NXT — continued her fiery retribution with a huge Interceptor in the middle of the ring. Sane stood tall as Baszler retreated and Moon was attended to by medical personnel. What does Sane's return mean for Baszler, Moon and the NXT Women's Title? Results ; ; *Pete Dunne © defeated Roderick Strong to retain the WWE United Kingdom Championship (14:08) *TM-61 (Nick Miller & Shane Thorne) defeated Andrew Duckworth & John Skyler (2:12) *Ember Moon © defeated Shayna Baszler by disqualification in a NXT Women's Championship match (4:46) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 2-14-18 NXT 1.jpg 2-14-18 NXT 2.jpg 2-14-18 NXT 3.jpg 2-14-18 NXT 4.jpg 2-14-18 NXT 5.jpg 2-14-18 NXT 6.jpg 2-14-18 NXT 7.jpg 2-14-18 NXT 8.jpg 2-14-18 NXT 9.jpg 2-14-18 NXT 10.jpg 2-14-18 NXT 11.jpg 2-14-18 NXT 12.jpg 2-14-18 NXT 13.jpg 2-14-18 NXT 14.jpg 2-14-18 NXT 15.jpg 2-14-18 NXT 16.jpg 2-14-18 NXT 17.jpg 2-14-18 NXT 18.jpg 2-14-18 NXT 19.jpg 2-14-18 NXT 20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #287 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #287 at WWE.com * NXT #435 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE NXT results Category:2018 television events